In the related art of a component mounting apparatus that mounts components on a board, an apparatus that inspects the mounted states of the components mounted on the board is known. For example, in a component mounting apparatus of PTL 1, when a board on which some components are mounted in a preceding step is carried in, the board is inspected, and in a case where the mounted states of the components are not normal, it is determined whether or not the mounted states can be corrected in a later step. Then, if it is determined that the mounted states cannot be corrected in a later step, the component is not mounted on the board, and if it is determined that the mounted states can be corrected in a later step, the component is mounted on the board. As a result, in a case where the mounted states of the components have an uncorrectable defect, a component is prevented from being mounted further, therefore it is possible to prevent the component from being wastefully consumed.